


Broken

by kenezbian



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker confronts Wash in his quarters after a grueling training sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Wash sat in his bunk, fingers laced together behind his head, a tiny smile crossing his face. For the first time since they landed, he felt mildly impressed at the progress Tucker was making at being a better soldier.

The knock at the door wiped it clean off his face - it was harsh and fast, and he sprang to his feet, nerves instantly on edge. He debated grabbing his gun out of his armor, but decided against it as he walked past.

He slid it open to find a freshly-showered Tucker standing on the other side, teal shirt sticking to his skin in places he hadn’t bothered to dry fully, damp hair hanging in his eyes, towel slung haphazardly over his shoulders. “What’s wrong?” Wash asked him, frowning.

"I was thinking about what you said, about soldiers needing to be broken and all that…" Tucker pushed past Wash into his room, ignoring the faces and grunts the freelancer was making at the intrusion. "And it made me wonder, who was it that broke you?"

"I don’t know what you mean." Wash shut the door and paced towards the shorter man. "My training was years ago—"

"No no no, Wash." Tucker shook his head and laughed. "I don’t mean into being a good soldier. There are other ways to be broken, and I wanna know the last time you fell apart at the seams." He dropped the towel on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest.

The blond’s frown deepened and his eyebrows furrowed. “Stop being evasive.”

"Come on, you can tell me. Unless you’re embarrassed by how long it’s been." Tucker laughed. "Maybe you can’t even remember the last time."

The smirk that crossed his face finally made it click in Wash’s mind. “You wanna know how long it’s been since I last had sex.”

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Not just sex, Wash. I wanna know the last time someone pushed all your buttons and reduced you to a pile of jelly.” He stepped closer. “How long has it been since someone made you beg for more?”

"But, Caboose is—" Wash made a motion over his shoulder, backing away from the simulation trooper.

"Caboose is busy working on something in that cave. He won’t be back for a while. And the Reds are occupied doing whatever the fuck it is they do over there. It’s just you and me."

Wash’s back hit the door and Tucker got close before standing on his tiptoes and steadying himself with his hands on the taller man’s shoulders. He leaned in for a kiss, and stopped only millimeters from his lips to whisper:

"I am going to break you, Agent Washington."

The older man’s heart was in his throat as Tucker pressed his lips against his own, and he hummed shakily against them. He wasn’t wrong, it had been an awfully long time, and of the people in the canyon Tucker was probably first on the list, but—

"Wait, wait, Tucker," he mumbled, grabbing him by the elbows and pushing him just far enough away to break the kiss. "I’m your commanding officer, I don’t think—"

"Then stop talking." Tucker blinked and shrugged out of Wash’s grasp, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed. Wash found his feet following without any reluctance despite him trying like hell to make them stop.

The brunet had Wash sit on the bed and climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs and reaching up to cup his face in his hands. He felt Wash lean back, bracing himself against the bed with his hands, and he chuckled once before kissing him again. He could feel the heat rising in Wash’s cheeks and he rubbed his thumbs over his cheekbones once.

Wash was frozen in place, unable to move anything other than his lips against Tucker’s, and that was mostly against his will. He shivered once as long fingers trailed down his neck and chest to the hem of his shirt, and caught himself humming as it was played with.

Tucker pressed his hands flat against Wash’s stomach for a moment, smiling at the little jump Wash gave at his cool touch, before breaking the kiss to pull the blue shirt over his head. “Goddamn, you really are covered in freckles,” Tucker mumbled mostly to himself as he looked over his shirtless C.O.

The older man swallowed and shifted his weight. “You don’t have to stare.”

"It’s only staring when it’s rude. I’m admiring." He connected a few of the freckles on his chest with a finger before leaning down and pressing a kiss against his collarbone. "If I had known you were hiding this under your armor I would’ve been in here ages ago."

Wash swallowed and shook his head. “Tucker—”

"Lavernius." Tucker looked up and locked his brown eyes with Wash’s green ones for a moment before returning to his collarbone. "You got a first name, or should I just call you Agent?" he asked, punctuating his words with kisses across his chest.

Wash’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he heaved a sigh. “David,” he finally said quietly.

Tucker shrugged, smoothing his hands across Wash’s back as he lifted his head, kissing along Wash’s neck. “Better than Kaikaina, I suppose.”

"Who’s—" Wash started but was abruptly cut off by Tucker kissing him again, moaning when he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Wash’s open mouth. The older man lifted his hands from the bed and slid them carefully around Tucker’s waist, bunching his shirt under his grasp.

The smaller man hummed at him and nodded. “That’s it,” he mumbled against his mouth, sliding his hands along Wash’s forearms and guiding them by the wrists to lift his shirt. “Take it off.”

Wash swallowed and pulled at the fabric, raising it away from Tucker’s skin and over his head. His eyebrows shot up as he looked over Tucker’s frame - he certainly didn’t look as out of shape as he acted. He twisted the shirt around in his hands absentmindedly.

Tucker lifted the teal fabric from him gently and tossed it on the floor. “You don’t need to be so timid,” he said, grabbing his wrists and placing his hands on his waist. “See, I don’t bite. Unless you’re into that.”

Wash shook his head. “No, I’m not…” he trailed off, looking up and staring into Tucker’s hooded eyes. “It was CT.”

The younger man was confused for a moment before he realized what he was saying. “That dude in the desert? But he—”

"No, he stole that identity from her. I… called her Connie." His face was sad.

Tucker’s mind raced suddenly, and he fought to gain control - he only came into Wash’s room to get a piece, not emotionally scar him or bring up old baggage, and especially not when it clearly still hurt. And that had to have been YEARS ago because that CT guy in the desert had been dead for almost five years—

 _You can take the Freelancer out of the project, but you can’t take the project out of the Freelancer_  was the thought that finally cleared his mind.

"Not if I can help it," he mumbled to himself, nodding once.

Wash rolled his eyes. “You need to stop talking to yourself.”

"Want me to start talking to you instead?" He grinned widely and cupped his cheek, running his thumb over the bone. "You blush so easy, makes your freckles pop out." The tips of his fingers played with the splash of gray at his temple. "Bet the girls really go for that."

The blond’s hands tightened around his waist and Tucker took the chance to grind his hips against him just a little, and he was rewarded with the slightest gasp from the older man. “Tucker…” he breathed, eyes drifting closed and nuzzling his face into his hand.

Tucker pressed his hips down again and Wash hummed. “Something the matter?” he whispered to him.

"Been a long time," he mumbled, voice muffled by Tucker’s palm. "And it’s more like ‘never’ when it comes to men." His eyes cracked open just enough for him to look at the man in his lap. "I’d appreciate it if you saved the breaking for next time."

The smaller man’s eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline. “Next time. Huh. And here I was thinking there wasn’t gonna be a  _this_  time.”

Wash opened his mouth to retort but he lost all ability to communicate when Tucker reached between them with his free hand and palmed him through his sweats. The hand on his cheek trailed down to the juncture of his neck and shoulders and settled there, holding the younger man steady as he lifted his weight off Wash’s legs to his own knees.

"Come on Wash, whaddya say we ditch the PJs." It wasn’t a question, and it was punctuated by Tucker’s finger wrapping around one of the drawstrings and undoing the bow. "I’ll show you mine if you show me yours."

"You first, Private Tucker." Wash gave him a push.

Tucker hopped off, not hesitating to remove the rest of his clothing and, once naked, held out his hand towards Wash. “Here, let me help you up.”

The older man blinked, then nodded and stood up, undone pants shifting down his hips slightly. He hiked them up without thinking, and Tucker tutted at him. “That’s the opposite way, Wash.” He slipped past him and hopped onto the bed, laying out fully and propping himself up on one elbow as if settling in to watch the show.

"Comfortable?" Wash snarked.

"You’re stalling." Tucker pursed his lips.

Wash heaved a deep sigh and stared at the ceiling for a moment, then hooked his thumbs in his pants and boxers and pushed them down, painfully aware of Tucker’s eyes wandering over him. His heart was pounding in his ears so loudly that he didn’t hear Tucker properly when he finally spoke.

"What?" he asked, coming out of his daze.

"I said you’re gorgeous. C’mere." Tucker crooked his finger at Wash and patted the bed next to him. "Saved you a spot."

Wash felt his face get hot and he stepped over to the bunk, gingerly lying down next to Tucker. He laid there stiffly, afraid to move in case he either rolled on the smaller man or off the bunk completely.

Tucker scoffed and shook his head, reaching over and pulling in Wash by the hip, throwing one leg over both of his to keep him close, then sliding his hand between them and wrapping his slender fingers around Wash’s half-hard length. He barked out a laugh when Wash gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth. “I told you, no one’s gonna hear us. You can make a little noise.” He ran his thumb over Wash’s slit and the commander thrust into his hand.

"But I…" Wash said through his fingers as he finally took a moment to look over Tucker and biting his lip when he realized he was already fully hard. He averted his eyes, looking everywhere but at any part of the younger man.

"Here," Tucker breathed, letting go of Wash briefly to pull his hand away from his mouth and guide it to his groin. "Like this." He helped him mimic the grip he’d been using, then resumed his place. "Follow my lead."

Wash closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Tucker’s, concentrating on attempting to copy Tucker’s strokes on him without getting distracted by them. He felt his hips involuntarily rutting against the younger man, and moaned when Tucker returned the motion.

It was when Tucker started making little whining noises that Wash’s concentration began to crumble, and he caught himself letting go to hang onto Tucker’s hip, thumb digging into the bone. He opened his mouth to say something but Tucker was instantly there, kissing him deeply and humming softly.

The younger man scooted closer and adjusted his grip, moaning into Wash’s mouth as he enclosed his fist around both their erections as best he could. “You’re doing so good,” he muttered against his lips.

"Tucker," he groaned, glossing his hand over his thigh before grabbing his knee and hitching his leg up onto his hip, pulling him even closer.

“ _Lavernius_ ,” he reiterated, nipping at Wash’s lower lip gently. He tilted his head up to watch the older man for a moment; eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, parted lips huffing soft little pants at him… It was clear he was trying to maintain some sort of control over himself, even if the situation was in someone else’s hands. “David,” he said quietly, kissing the tip of his nose, “you can let go.” He adjusted his grip to give Wash more friction and rolled his hips against him.

The older man cried out suddenly, fingers digging into Tucker’s thigh hard enough to leave bruises. “I, I, I’m gonna—” he gasped, cutting himself off with another loud moan.

Tucker nodded. “I’m right with you.”

"Oh shit, oh fuck," the blond whined, grabbing Tucker by the jaw and kissing him, mumbling gibberish into his mouth until finally he shouted "Lavernius!" as he came, stickiness flowing across Tucker’s knuckles.

He was vaguely aware of Tucker murmuring praise to him, telling him things like “that was fabulous” and “you’re perfect” between moans. Wash slid his hand between them and wrapped it carefully around Tucker’s and was rewarded with a particularly loud wail as he came too.

The two men laid together on the small bunk for a minute, catching breaths and slowing heartbeats, before Wash cleared his throat. “So.”

"So I’m gonna need another shower." Tucker grinned. "You’re welcome to join me."

"I’m wondering if I should go check on Caboose. He’s been gone a while."

Tucker opened his mouth to protest but promptly shut it when a tiny “Wash? Agent Washington?” was heard ringing through the base.

Wash’s eyes grew wide and Tucker shushed him. “Wait here exactly five minutes, then tell Caboose I’m a shitty seeker.” He nearly vaulted over the older man, wiped his hands on the discarded towel, threw his clothes on, and bolted out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Tucker! Is Wash in there? I need to ask him a question."

"Nah man, I’ve been looking everywhere. He’s definitely not in his room."

Wash held his breath as he heard Caboose gasp. “Are you playing hide and go seek without me again? You know I hate it when you do that.”

"Actually, Caboose, he told me to tell you that if I saw you that you should play too. Come on, you can help me look outside."

Their footsteps walked away and Wash blew out his breath. He stood up and started collecting his clothes, looking around for his blue one.

His heart sunk to his feet when he saw Tucker’s teal one instead.

_Well shit._


End file.
